One device may communicate with another device using a communication protocol. The communication protocol may include a procedure for the two devices to establish a connection. After establishing a connection, the devices may follow a protocol for sending communication traffic between the devices. For example, two Bluetooth®-enabled devices, such as two cell phones, may communicate with one another using the Bluetooth protocol. After establishing a connection, the devices may follow the Bluetooth protocol for sending communication traffic between the devices.